


Biscuit?

by WielkiOgien



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7468905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WielkiOgien/pseuds/WielkiOgien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for attack_on_toast<br/>request 4<br/>http://pan-sowa.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biscuit?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [attack_on_toast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/attack_on_toast/gifts).




End file.
